The invention is concerned with collapsible trolleys, and in particular, but not exclusively, with trolleys of the kind which are for use in carrying suitcases and other luggage and which when not in use can be collapsed to facilitate carrying and stowing. Collapsible luggage-trolleys of this kind (sometimes referred to as "luggage-carts") are used especially by holidaymakers and other travellers where they would otherwise have to carry their suitcases and other luggage to, and from, airplanes, trains and other forms of public transportation. When the trolley is not being used it is collapsed and is then either carried by the traveller or stowed away in or with the luggage. Accordingly, the trolley is required on the one hand to be sturdy so that it is capable of carrying heavy luggage, and yet on the other hand compact when collapsed so as to enable it to be readily carried and easily stowed when not in use.